See The End
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: Adopted by Bobby Singer and raised side-by-side with the Winchesters, Jimmy is having visions of the future to come along with strange powers. Will he ignore them and walk away from this burden, or fight it with powers of an Angel? NO SLASH Jimmy is Castiel but doesn't know it.


**Disclaimer: i do not own the CW show 'Supernatural'**

**Ok...this has been on my laptop since...since last year! And it has gotten to the point of ok, are you gonna upload me or sit there with your head in your hands staring at me?**

**Jimmy played by Dylan O'Brien. (picture as cover image - I do not own it)**

**Jimmy/Castiel – 18**

**Dean – 20**

**Sam – 16**

**John Winchester – 44**

**Bobby - 49**

* * *

'_Cas! Cas don't!' shouted Dean. The pain filled cry reached throughout the church as the glass windows shattered around them. The hunter was sprawled on the floor, old haunted eyes staring desperately at the angle he came to thought of as a friend. Lucifer smiled at Castiel, gripping tight of his shoulder as if he was reassuring him. The angel looked away from his brother, not being able to bare the sight of him as he wore Sam Winchesters body. _

_The plan had failed, Sam wasn't strong enough. They tried to fight him but Lucifer only killed everyone they loved. Bobby was the first to fall after many. Now the world only held the ruins of death and destruction. _

'_I'm sorry Dean' was all that Castiel said before Lucifer plunged his blade into his chest. _

Jimmy's eyes snapped open gasping for breath. Ice blue eyes standing out in the morning sunshine that glowed his room bright. His hand traced the spot that Lucifer plunged his knife into. Feeling another headache coming on Jimmy rubbed his temples.

This had been a reoccurring dream for the past month every since he had turned eighteen. Dean had noticed the tired lines under his eyes along with the rest. But he had been the only one to not push and ask why. That's why the two got along so well, they never pushed or nagged each other. They waited until one another could confide in them.

Dreams were not the only thing that was different about Jimmy. He could do things that would be impossible if you never believed in the supernatural. He could move things with his mind, though the strain it would have on him would result in a major headache and bloody nose. He can also see the future, it had helped John Winchester on his quest more than once. Telling him who had killed his wife and why. The knowledge that he gave was more than a child of 7 could bear though. And it took Bobby's fatherly instincts to tell John to back off from his child or he'll have more than a broken arm tomorrow. For days and weeks Jimmy wouldn't speak. He was in a state of shock at what he had seen and begged the adults to keep it between them. They understood the want to protect Dean and Sam and respected his wishes.

Sometimes Jimmy seemed more than human, one would say angelic. Bobby had seem the look in his eyes at times. And he would lie if he doesn't say it brings a shiver down his spine. The look is one of a warrior. Something someone would get if they had been in war. Seen people die and tortured. Loved ones ripped away like rabid dogs. Bobby, at times has to look away and wonder to himself at what the child he had known to call his own see's in those visions. It makes him angry that a child at such a young age is having to have this burden put on him. To know things that would get him killed. He swears that he will do everything in his power to keep this child, his son, safe.

The first time Jimmy met Dean and Sam was a year after he was adopted, so that would make him six and Dean eight. Dean was apprehensive at first, after all a child who had been shoved into the world of supernatural would be. And Jimmy didn't blame him. He had seen what had happened and snippets of who he will become. So he held back with the contact (hugging) and talked to him. Dean, after a couple of days took a certain liking to Jimmy and started to think of him as a brother. Sam on the other hand was not the Sam he had seen in visions. This was a little toddler who had big round eyes and Jimmy felt his heart melt at the sight. How does this boy have demon blood? Like, come on this shit ain't natural. But just like Dean he took a sudden liking to him. But that only took an hour and a bottle of strawberry milk.

School wasn't anything special, he was mainly known as a mystery. And apparently girls like that, he found that out the hard way. One time under the bleachers Caitlin, a cheerleader, had cornered Jimmy and practically threw herself at him. To say she was deeply disappointed the feelings weren't returned would be an understatement. He did his homework and stayed at the top of every subject. It wasn't that hard since he had this knowledge running around in his brain. Dean and Sam occasionally went to school, at least two weeks of every month since they still were hunters. And sometimes Jimmy joined them on hunts when he wasn't busy dealing with his own alongside Bobby.

After a couple of years they had all came to the conclusion that Jimmy was a very powerful seer. A person who had been chosen after a thousand years. For some reason Jimmy felt that they were deeply wrong, that he was more than that. A higher power than a prodigal seer. He never voiced his worried, because the outcome would involve arguments. And he had never been fond of conflict.

So here he is, Jimmy Singer. Eighteen and a prodigal seer. Sighing tiredly Jimmy rolled out of bed and headed downstairs for some pain killers. Popping the lid off he got a glass of water and threw them down. Taking a seat at the table Jimmy rested his head on his arms. He hated that dream. One, because he doesn't understand what it means, and two, he's terrified of what it would mean.

Why does his life have to be so god damned tricky?

"Headache?" a voice said above him. Looking up he saw John Winchester cleaning his gun on the sofa. He must have been so tired that he missed John while walking.

"Yeah" giving a simple shrug "Do you know what time it is?" he asked and John checked his watch.

"6am. Little early for one don't you think?" a hint of suspicious in his voice, John always could tell when someone was hiding something. So Jimmy didn't blame him for being suspicious, and he thinks that the old man was thankful for that.

"Yeah" a fake laugh escaping his lips "It really ruins your morning" John smiled and shook his head, going back to cleaning his guns "Why are you up so early"

"Getting ready to go on a hunt" sitting on the coffee table opposite John he helped put the guns back together. Under normal circumstances John would have snapped the persons hands off for even touching his guns. But Jimmy was like a son to him, family has their privileges "Ghost up North has been killing people. One angry son of a bitch if you as me" Jimmy frowned and nodded.

"Is there a connection between each kill?"

"Yeah, every one it kills has their throats ripped out. Just like how it died" shaking his head sadly "The last kill was a little girl, just had her sixth birthday a week before"

"That's terrible" said Jimmy "Our life, I gotta tell yah" John chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yeah" after a moment of silence and cleaning something dawned on Jimmy.

"What was that little girl doing in there?" John just shrugged and checked his holy water supply.

"Exploring is my guess, you know how kids are. They want to explore the unknown" Jimmy snorted and put the guns in John's duffle bag.

"Fat lot of good that did her" Hearing the steps creek a dazed Bobby walked down with a grunt in each step "You look like death just rose up" commented Jimmy and in return got a dirty look.

"Respect your elders Jimmy or you'll be scrubbing the floor"

"But we don't wash our floors"

"There's a first try for everything" Jimmy grimaced at the thought of cleaning a floor which has been piled and layered with God knows what for over a decade.

"Sorry Dad" he immediately said which earned him a shit eating grin.

"Idjit" was all the man said before heading towards the kitchen and cook up breakfast. John and Jimmy shared equal amused looks before the old man returned to the hand at work.

"I'm going for a run" Jimmy said and ran upstairs, headache forgotten. Once dressed the teenager said his goodbyes before setting his usual running course around the yard. He needed to clear his head of that god forsaken dream.

Half an hour had passed when Jimmy called it quits and puffed near the steps which lead outside.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Dean said as he stepped outside and grinned at his best friend "Seriously dude, we _exorcise_ not exercise" giving him the finger Dean snorted and handed him a bottle of water before sitting down next to the angel. Jimmy drank it greedily and sighed with relief "You're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up"

"Tell me that when you're eating my dust next time we're being chased by a werewolf" Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because I'd let a werewolf chase us" Jimmy laughed and looked at the pale blue sky in happiness. He wished that this, right now, would last forever for the Winchesters. No demons or anything destined for the brothers. But unfortunately fate was never kind.

"Actually. You once let that ghoul – "

"Shut it" Dean pointed at Jimmy before his smile broke through "Ah, that was all part of my master plan Jimmy" patting him on the knee. The door behind them opened up which revealed a tall teenage Sam. His hair was short and messy and his big brown eyes shone with a yearn for more than the hunter business. But once again, fate had other plans.

"Uncle Bobby's made you breakfast Jimmy" he said and disappeared into the house again. Feeling his stomach rumble Dean chuckled and helped his younger friend up.

"Lets go get some nibbl_e_s" He grinned brightly before bouncing off into the house like a five year old.

* * *

"But dad I need to go to school!" Jimmy woke up from his nap on the couch by the shouts coming from Sam. Blinking his eyes the black haired teen popped his head up over the couch to see Sam standing in the doorway practically fuming with anger "I want to live a - "

"So help me God if you say 'normal' one more time I'll make you leave school for good" John threatened darklt. He felt himself deflate at seeing a crestfallen expression fall upon the young face of Sam Winchester. The contrast between the older Sam and the young Sam was remarkable…and heartbreaking "Get this into your head, boy. Our family is far from normal, you're a Winchester so start acting like one" shoving Sam to the side he marched out the door to the Impala where Dean was sitting in the driver's seat waiting. By the slightly pissed off expression he war Jimmy knew Dean heard the entire conversation. When the door slammed closed silence fell upon the entire house. It was almost suffocating.

"Sammy" Jimmy started but the teenager just ran up to his room. Tears glistening in his hazel eyes. Jimmy sighed and followed him at a calmer pace before knocking "Sam open up" there was no response. Resting his head against the cracked door he took a breath.

How could he explain to the kid that if he left for college his future girlfriend - whom he loved - would die? Jessica was an innocent, someone who had a whole future planned ahead of her. She didn't have to die. If he told Sam this, the kid would surely think he was lying so he would stay put. Stupid Winchester arrogance. But then again if he didn't go to College who knows what the drastic repercussions would be? If only Azazel didn't use Sam…

Jimmy's eyes widened with a thought. A thought so stupid and dangerous that he wouldn't only save Sam, but Dean too. And Bobby and almost everyone. Why didn't he think of this before! If he traded himself (someone who has the power unlike any other) for Sam, he could be safe. He could live a life, have children…but there's also Lucifer. No doubt he will be used for that, and Dean for Michael. But still, that time will happen, but he could at least change some things.

"Sam, _please_ open the door" he begged. Hearing some rustling inside he stepped back and smiled sadly up at the teen who had red eyes.

"Here to give me a lecture on not being normal?" Sam asked coldly. Scowling in disgust, Jimmy scoffed and slipped inside the room.

"Nup. The in fact opposite actually" sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at a confused and suspicious Sam.

"…Ok?" crossing his arms and taking a seat on the chair at his wooden desk. Papers from school and half eaten food scattered around.

"But firstly, you should know that you'll never be normal" Sam looked about ready to protest but shut up when Jimmy gave him a 'shut up and let me speak, child' look "Being normal after living this kind of life is impossible Sam. No doubt you've already noticed that" there was a glint in Sam's eyes "But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about your future. If you do end up going to college…you should think of the repercussions. Your Dad would be angry, and Dean – forever following John's orders – probably won't disagree. Dean needs you Sam, more than me"

"That's not true"

"It is" Jimmy nodded sadly "He relies on family so much that its heartbreaking. You're his little brother, and if you leave then apart of him will too" Sam looked down at his hands, filing that information away "I'm not going against this Sam. Honest. In fact I want you to have a normal life. But once a hunter, always a hunter. Nobody can escape it"

"I know…I just…want to try at least" looking up at Jimmy with hope "I want to be normal"

"I know" nodding in agreement.

"Don't you?" Scoffing Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't exactly think I'll ever be normal Sam" raising his eyebrows at the kid "I mean, have you seen what I can do? I'm a freaking Seer" Sam grimaced at remembering that fine detail.

"Yeah, and a pretty unusual one too" Hearing the door downstairs open Sam sighed "He probably forgot something" Jimmy looked at Sam and got up.

"I'll talk to him – " about to leave Sam gripped tight of the sleeve of Jimmy's hoodie. Staring at the door as if it decided his whole life.

"Don't" taking a deep breath "I'll go" standing up on his long legs. Jimmy stared at him curiously.

"Seriously? My speech wasn't that good – "

"I know, it was crap" Sam said with a grin. Jimmy mentally took a picture of the smile and filed it away "But I can't keep on running from my dad. Wish me luck" he was out the door faster than a bolt of lightening. Jimmy smiled before it was completely wiped off of his face.

Somewhere up in heaven, an angel might have noticed the change of course in Sam Winchesters path. A drastic change. A flash of Gabriel appeared in his mind. Feeling a cold chill slide down Jimmy's spine he shivered and walked to his room. Closing the door behind him he took out his sketch book and quickly drew the angel and stared at it blankly. The face seemed uncannily familiar, as if he knew him somehow. As if there was an invisible bond between them. Shaking his head Jimmy stared at his door as if it was a tv screen.

Step one, contact Azazel.

* * *

The importance of summoning spells was than you had to get the name right or you'd either burn your eyes out or summon the wrong creature. Many people have died because of their failed research or wrong pronunciation. Jimmy on the other hand, didn't need research. Just a vision.

But how to get a vision now, that was the tricky part. Azazel wasn't the demons real name, that's why only John Winchester could have summoned him on the eve of his death. He did his research for twenty_-_three _years_. Jimmy didn't have that long, and neither did the world. So how does he summon Azazel, you ask?

Missouri of course.

Jimmy sat on the couch, wringing his hands as if he was waiting for someone to die. But in reality he was waiting for Dean to come back from his training session with John and Sam. Dean was the one to drive him to the God damned psychic. Well, expected to drive. He hasn't really asked yet, come to think of it actually…he hasn't really thought of a plan yet. Its kind of a spur-of-the-moment situation he has going on.

Self-sacrificing, you gotta love it.

When the fly door opened with a squeak Jimmy looked up to see Sam enter the room covered in dirt and sweat. Hazel eyes turned to look at Jimmy with a silent message saying 'accept not being normal he said. It'll be fun he said. You fucker' Jimmy grimaced at him and smiled sheepishly. What he got in return was a snort and a moody teenager.

But when Dean entered he just looked like he did a thirty-minute work out. Not a four-hour hard core military training session. No wonder the girls were all over him. Those freaking abs and muscles. Not to mention the fine proportioned ass.

Stupid Winchesters and their fucking good looks.

Jimmy glanced at himself and grimaced. He was in good shape. Toned and some muscles, but nothing compared to Dean freaking Winchester. Jimmy was nice to look at, he could work a suit and not show any bulk. He liked that. But sometimes….stupid Winchester.

"Good training today, boys" John said as he entered after Dean, carrying the duffle bag containing the guns and training gear "Now get some rest. We have hunt tomorrow I need you two sharp. Jimmy, got any food?" by food Jimmy knew he meant beer. Nodding at the man, John's eyes instantly perked up and he walked to the fridge.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't anyone fucking interrupt" Sam announced and trudged up the steps, long legs looking like spider's, with the way they were bending. Dean shook his head in amusement and dropped himself besides Jimmy.

"Good training?" the blue eyed teen asked, trying to not let Dean know he had something he needed to ask. Dean _rolled_ his _eyes_.

Stupid Winchester.

"You and I both know that's not what you want to ask" raising his eyebrow impossibly high. Sarcasm. You stupid Winchester you.

"…no?" oh good going Jimmy! Again with the eyebrows?! "I may have this one question…" biting his lip and looking anywhere but those bright green eyes "How'd you know?" Dean snorted and grinned cheekily, as if he was asked to perform a magic trick.

"You're eyebrows were scrunched up – "

"They were not!"

"They were _quivering_, as if they were having a freaking seizure!" Jimmy opened his mouth to say something then realized that he did feel a faint buzz…stupid Winchester "You were wringing your hands, a tell tale sign of you being anxious Jimmy. And your only ever really anxious if your around crowds, made to talk to people, and asking for something which will surely get you into big trouble" ticking them off with his fingers then crossing his arms. Staring at Jimmy with a smug grin "Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"I – er – um…Stupid Winchester" he muttered and ran his hand through his dark hair. Making it messier than it already was. Or how Dean likes to put it 'Yeah, I just had sex' hair "Can you give me a lift and not tell anyone about it?" Dean's expression obviously told him that he wasn't expecting that response.

"Your not picking up drugs are you?"

"What!" Jimmy shrieked.

"Are you getting a hooker?"

"Dean!"

"Its alright, I ain't one to judge"

"I'm not getting a hooker Dean" Jimmy growled and earned another raised eyebrow in curiosity.

"Then what could possibly Jimmy Singer, Seer extraordinaire, golden son possibly want to hide from his family?" there it was, that unnerving suspicious tone only Dean could pull off and cause Jimmy to retreat. Standing his ground the blue eyes teen took a breath.

"I just need you to drive me there and wait for me to come back. It'll only take like, half an hour. Please, don't ask why. And don't tell anyone" he begged and stared at Dean pleadingly. The older boy frowned but nodded seriously.

"Ok. I just hope you know what your doing" Jimmy smiled and nodded. This is what he mainly loves about Dean, he doesn't push like Sam would have, or Bobby or John. He knows when to stop and when to turn a blind eye. This is why Jimmy trusted him to drive him to Missouri. Because gods forbid if it was anyone else he would be dead.

Two hours later during lunchtime everyone was too busy to notice Dean and Jimmy driving away from the yard. The sound of the engine roaring and ACDC pumping playing was the only thing blocking any kind of conversation. That was until Dean finally asked where they were going and Jimmy gave him the address.

"Dude that'll take over two hours" said Dean and spared him a curious glance. Obviously stopping himself from questioning any further.

"I need to speak to her, Dean…it's the only way" Dean looked at him in concern and worry.

"What only way? Jimmy what only way?"

_The only way to save everyone._

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it and think it should continue.**

**Criticism accepted (just no hatin'!..I hate hatin')**


End file.
